Lazy Days
by AndySixxElijahhGoldsworthy3xx
Summary: Sweatpants, Hair tied, chilling with no makeup on, thats when your the prettiest, I hope that you dont take it wrong. I DO NOT own Best I Ever Had by Drake.


**Heey Guys (: Sorry I've been missing for about a week. I have two stories in the works though and the rest of Happy Fourth of July coming though, so lessgoo! This is strictly a one-shot that just popped in my head. Oh and who is excited for Monday! Oh My Gosh I am, Degrassi FTW (: Keep reviewing, you know you want too! (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or everybody loves Raymond or the ring, I feel like I'm reiterating myself like a lot about this matter. That's alright though, correct? **

It was nine at night on a Friday. I was so tired, but I wasn't ready to sleep. I had changed out of my uniform and threw on baggy gray boy sweats and a Degrassi football t-shirt. I wiped off all my makeup and put my hair into two little pigtails. I even threw on my glasses because my eyes were feeling heavy. I was so comfortable.

My mom was out. Ever since she and my dad got divorced, my mom does a lot of church related things. All this weekend she was running an overnight church retreat camp. She expected me to help, but with all my schoolwork lately I was too tired to stay up praying until one in the morning. So, she left me here alone. This was definitely my relaxation weekend.

My thoughts were interrupted when I heard the microwave beep. It was late February and very cold, so I made myself some soup. I took it out of the microwave and grabbed a blanket. I made my way over to the couch and flipped on the TV. I put on everybody loves Raymond. That was really the only show on.

I finished my soup and began to doze off. I was almost in a deep sleep when I heard someone rasping on the door. I jumped up from my reverie. The first thing I thought was, oh my gosh it's a robber! So, ran into the kitchen, but I couldn't find anything except a whisk. I grabbed it despite the fact that it was powerless and slowly crept towards the door. Before I got there the phone rang shrilly and I shrieked. I silenced the disturbance by getting the phone.

"Clare?" I recognized the familiar voice. It was just Eli. Not an ax murderer or the creepy phone call from the ring.

"Oh Hey Eli, you scared me, jeez." I said clutching my chest and breathing heavily.

"I know you scream like a girl. Your whole neighborhood could hear you scream." I knew he was smirking on the other end.

"What?" I asked. Now I was confused.

"Just open the door for me would you St. Clare." Eli said and then hung up. I crept towards the door again and looked through the peep hole. It was Eli! I grabbed my house key and shoved it through the bolt.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"First of all put down the whisk and second no hello Eli, How are you? Gee fine Clare, thanks." Eli smirked.

I just rolled my eyes and kissed him. He immediately kissed back. His lips rare so soft and inviting. He pulled away and smirked. He then walked over to the couch and plopped down.

"So, what are we doing tonight Edwards?" Eli raised an eyebrow.

"Well I was relaxing until you got here." I smirked, "I'll be going to change now."

Before I could reach the stairs though Eli grabbed my waist. "Oh no you're not."

"Oh yes I am." I squealed as I struggle in Eli's strong embrace.

"You look way to beautiful like this for me to ever let you go change. Your gorgeous." Eli leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"I have no makeup on." I murmured.

"It doesn't matter. Your blue eyes still shine bright. Your pink lips potent and stunning." Eli smiled.

"Glasses." I sighed quietly.

"I love them because they remind me of how we met." Eli smirked.

"Oh really. I don't remember." I smiled softly. Eli and I were lying on the couch. I had my head on his chest. I could feel sleep quickly creeping in.

"Well I'll have to remind you then." Eli softly kissed my temple.

"It was my first day at Degrassi and I was cruising in Morty, all cool and whatnot. I had my music blasting and in the distance I could see a short fair haired girl…."

Dreamland overtook me. All I saw there was Eli, my true love.

**So, I hope you guys liked that. I actually did. So, hit that review button, pwweeaaseee! There are more stories coming soon, so watch out! Peaaceee (: **

**-AndySixxElijahGoldsworthy3xx**


End file.
